


A Princess and a Guy Like Me

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han can't stop thinking about Leia</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Princess and a Guy Like Me

_"You think a Princess and a guy like me?"_ he'd asked, more to needle the farmboy than anything else.

But he's the one who's thinking about it now. Not just that she's pretty (though of course she is; he's seen prettier. There are women who have dedicated their lives and fortunes to the pursuit of beauty; Leia, who serves a higher calling, could not compete.

But she's the one who he finds himself thinking about, on long nights alone on the _Falcon_.

In his fantasies, she comes to him to yell at him about something. His mind never has to search far for an excuse. At first, he thought about grabbing her, bending her back in his arms, but now that's changed. Now, she's the one who leads, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to drag him down, and he's expecting a tongue-lashing like he's never gotten before.

Well, it's _something_ to do with her tongue.

His fantasies never go much beyond that; he, who has never been particularly shy about sex, stops while her clothes are still on, her mouth on his. Sometimes he imagines her straddling him, fully clothed, in the pilot's seat, her hand tangled in his hair to hold him where she wants him.

But that's enough, when he's alone, his hand on his cock, imagining the clean scent of her surrounding him, the heat of her mouth on his, until he comes groaning her name and thank the _Falcon_ 's designers for giving her such thick bulkheads, because Chewie would never ever let him hear the end of it if he found out.


End file.
